Proper words
by Isis-mystic
Summary: Draco Harry and a bad proposal


Title: Proper Words

Disclaimer: I am not JKR. I don't own any of the characters...yup, all her's!

Was watching The Bachelor and had to write this down. First try at writing...please be kind :)

The setting was beautiful. My favourite flowers were everywhere; red roses. On the window sill, on the floor towards our table, on our table and before I was seated he presented me with a dozen red roses, '_To symbolize our love_' he said.

He had booked the whole restaurant for the evening. The waiters were on our every beck and call. It was spectacular…amazing…superb…so romantic! It sent warm tingles up my spine when he smiled at me and kissed me chastely on the lips before pulling me chair out for me to sit.

We had an absolutely scrumptious dinner where he had asked the chef to prepare my favourites, we had the best wine and the finest slice of dark chocolate cake I have ever had. It was perfect.

And then…and then….he proposed. It was an utter disaster! '_Draco, we have been together for 4 years…4 beautiful years I must add._' He was so nervous, it was adorable. '_I know you have dreams, hopes and desired as you have mentioned many times. We both have. It was difficult for both of us at the beginning, I loved my independence, the ability to do anything and finally be myself. We have argued continuously over that matter of my fear of commitment. Ron and Hermione have badgered me regarding this issue as well. They have been married for 4 years and think that I should settle down as well. So I have come to a decision that I am willing to settle…so you win!_' He placed a ring box on the table and gave me a huge but nervous smile.

You win? _You win_! What the hell was Harry thinking? It broke my heart that he wasn't proposing because he thought he was ready but because his best friends thought he should be married…that he should settle down…so he proposes! I stormed out of the restaurant ignoring his cries for me to come back. I ran and ran and ran till I could run no more. Tears were streaming down my face. Forget me being the Malfoy heir, forget that I had an image to keep…god dam it, I was hurting! The man I loved proposed to me because of his friends!

It had been 2 weeks since that day and I have been ignoring all his floo calls, owls, flowers and even his best friends. I opened the door to another bouquet of red roses only to see Harry standing there with red rimmed eyes that had tears pouring from them. He looked like hell. His hair was an even bigger unruly mess on his head, puffy eyes with dark rings beneath them. My heart broke seeing my love standing there so broken.

"Oh Harry!" I opened my arms and he fell into them with a huge sob. We stood there in my front door sobbing our eyes out in each other arms. "I'm so sorry Draco. I'm so sorry!" he whispered in my chest. I stoked his hair to calm him down. "I'm such an idiot. I have been beating myself up all week for those stupid words. I had everything planned…everything….and then I opened my stupid mouth and ruined the whole thing". "Its ok, my love…it's ok". "No it's not, Draco. I LOVE YOU! I do…and to say that to you was just insensitive….I do want to marry you…so much…I was just nervous and started rambling and …"

To stop his rambling, I did the only thing I could…I kissed him! "Harry, I love you as well…so much my love, so much". He gave me watery smile and kissed me on my forehead, then each eyelid, my nose, my cheek and then my lips. It was so sweet that I melted in his arms. He pulled back a bit and said against my lips, "Draco, my love, will do me the great honour of bonding with me a becoming my husband?" I looked into his beautiful emerald green eyes which were full of love, only for me, "Yes, Harry, I will bond with you".

Well, that was that. We had the bonding ceremony a month later with all of our family and friends and we have never looked back. Now, we look back on the first proposal with jest and laughter. I thank Merlin that we overcame that day with smiles on our faces. I have my Harry, my best friend, my confident, the love of my life, my husband.


End file.
